


It's All in the Look

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan observes the power of a look</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Look

Ryan wasn't surprised when he saw the ADA flinch under Horatio's glare. He was watching their conversation and knew when his boss had enough. There weren't many people who would stand up against H's angry stare and he was impressed the ADA had lasted as long as she had. With the exception of Stetler from IAB no one lasted long under Horatio's fierce look. What surprised him was how well Calleigh was perfecting the glare. He'd seen her use it on a suspect yesterday and was and was amazed at how she was almost as good as Horatio at it.


End file.
